


Danny and Cruz’s wedding

by BoosterHotRod



Series: Cruz Ramirez x Danny Swervez [2]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Sequel to Summertime Romance. Three weeks later, Radiator Springs is getting prepared for Danny and Cruz’s wedding.





	Danny and Cruz’s wedding

6:30pm in Radiator Springs and the town was in the courthouse, not for a trial but for the wedding of Cruz Ramirez and Danny Swervez. Danny was already at the alter with his best man, Bubba Wheelhouse Jr. and Cruz was in the back, her bridesmaids Sally McQueen, Flo and Carla Veloso helping her get ready. 

“Now it’s time to see how you look Cruz” Sally said as she pushed a mirror in front of her. The yellow Sports Coupe gasped.

”But Mrs. Sally, what if I mess up?” Cruz asked and Sally rubbed a tire on her side.

”I know just how you feel. The day I married Lightning was the best day of my life but I was so nervous but like you always tell Lightning. Use the negative to push through to the positive” Sally said and Cruz smiled as she gave Sally a hug. 

“Thank you Mrs. Sally” Cruz said as she drove out the room and down towards the alter. Danny looked at Cruz, a big smile came upon his fender and when Cruz got to the alter, the music stopped and Lightning preached.

”Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Cruz Ramirez and Danny Swervez. Danny Swervez, do you take this Cruz Ramirez to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health til death do you part?”

”I do” Danny said.

”And do you Cruz Ramirez take Danny Swervez to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health til death do you part?”

”I do” Cruz said.

”I now pronounce you, husband and wife” Lightning said as Danny put Cruz’s lug nut on her tire and the couple pulled together for a kiss which made the entire crowd cheer. Mater cried as his date, Holley Shiftwell allowed some tears to shed, as did the Aston Martin named Finn McMissile. Even the tuner cars couldn’t keep from crying. 


End file.
